


Candy-Corn Horns

by ClysprosClockwork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClysprosClockwork/pseuds/ClysprosClockwork
Summary: Small and in the spirit of impending Halloween! Davekat has my uwus!





	Candy-Corn Horns

 

"Trick or treat?" 

 

They were lying side-by-side on Dave's bed. Karkat looked up at Dave. 

"The fuck?"

"Trick or treat, man! It's almost Halloween!" Dave pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You don't have some alien Halloween to celebrate?" 

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck even is Halloween?" 

Dave looked at him in disbelief. "Man..." He threw an arm over the Troll's torso, completely at ease around him. "You gotta get your shit together." Karkat, pinned under Dave's arm, managed to wriggle around and face him. Looking up at him, he said, "Well, educate me, shitstain." 

Dave laughed lightly. "Dude, everyone knows Halloween. We might be on a giant meteor but be can still throw the sickest bash." Karkat butt his head against Dave's chin. 

"Explain." Dave flipped to his side. "It's fun. You dress up, get candy, and drink punch." 

His face broke into a grin. "Ohh-ho-ho..." Karkat groaned. "Oh, gog, what are you thinking?"

"Candy corn!" Dave giggled. "I'll be right back!"

Karkat flopped onto his back as Dave ran off. 

 

"Dave, what the fuck." 

"They're horns, Karkat...Candy corn horns!" 

Karkat growled and tackled Dave, who laughed and kissed him. 


End file.
